User talk:Blizzardpelt
Blizz's Talk Page Hello everyone! This is my talk page! Whenever you say something on here make sure you put your siggie so I'll know who said it. I will respond to any questions as fast as I can. If I do not answer soon I'm likely on vacation or have some other conflict that prevents me from going on my computer. If you have any questions on my fanfic feel free to ask. Hi, and about furze Hello, Blizzardpelt. I'm Kittycat79, but you can call me Kittycat or Kitty. About Furzepaw: Furze is a plant with a bright golden flower. ^_^-Kittycat79 09:24, December 12, 2010 (UTC) np No problem, Blizzardpelt. Quite a few people don't know what furze is.-Kittycat79 04:01, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Thoughts On Other Users Section You don't have to do it, but I'll suggest it anyway: You could make a My Thoughts On Other Users section. I think they're cool. What you do with them is, well, write about your thoughts on other Users in this section. Example: My Thoughts On Other Users user: Mistfire-Friendly, loyal and awesome at Chararts! You could write as many User's Usernames and your opinion on them down as you want. You could also write a message below the names like: If you're not listed here, do not be offended. If you're not, I probably don't know you very well. or If you're not listed here, sign your Username here and I'll do the rest! :) or both, neither or something else. You don't have to do this, but I think it would be cool if you did. Merry Christmas, Kittycat79 04:15, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Nightflower Of ThunderClan Tank youz! Thanks for your comment about me on your User Page! ^_^ If you'd like, I could make you a Charart image. If you want a Charart from me, click on the link to my User Page at the end of this message. Once you're at my User Page, scroll down until you get to the Charart Form section, then post a message on my Talk Page with a filled-in version of the Charart Form in it. Always remember to sign with four tildes(~).(Oh yeah, and I'll add my opinion on you to my My Thoughts On Other Users section on my User Page).-Kittycat79 08:06, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Charart Okay, I made your Charart, but for some reason I can't upload it. When I try to upload it, a little window pops up saying "File type verification error". Do you know what is wrong with the pic?-Kittycat79 23:31, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! Sorry so much, Blizzardpelt, about the Charart. I asked Bramble if she knew what was wrong with the file, but she gave me some very unclear information, and I have no idea what she's talking about. Sorry again, Kittycat79 23:50, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Furzepaw: (uhhh... what's furze?) Furzetail, Furzepelt Furze is a small, pretty yellow flower. lol Blizzardpelt Here's Blizzardpelt! If you don't like it, tell me a way so that I can improve it! And FYI, I was wondering what a Furze was too. It's a plant that grows across Europe. XD : All character art is approved via the Character Art Project. You cannot simply place it on the talk page and expect it to end up in the article. 04:44, December 30, 2010 (UTC) New Charart Ohhh, I see what u meant. I redid this, want me to change it? Feel free to ask! And actually making a charart is quite easy:) Mousetalon has a really good tutorial, I use that one. If you want to learn how to make a charart, I'll give you the link to Mousetalon's tutorial. Enjoy this charart!